Opération récupération
L Opération récupération (trad. lit.) ou opération retour (VF1) (operation retrieve VO) était le nom de code à la mission proposée par le colonel West de Starfleet suite à l'arrestation du capitaine James T. Kirk et du docteur Leonard McCoy accusés du meurtre du Chancelier Klingon Gorkon en 2293. L'opération Suite à la tension entre la Fédération et l'Empire klingon, celle-ci avait pour but de les extraire de leur prison klingonne grâce aux forces militaires de Starfleet. Les détails de cette mission impliquèrent une incursion sur le territoire klingon de plusieurs vaisseaux de Starfleet en partance de la base stellaire 24 vers la planète prison Rura Penthe, cela en moins de 24h avec une perte acceptable en vie humaine et en matériel. Le président de la Fédération reconnut l'opération, mais considéra que ça risquait de provoquer l'Empire klingon et de déclencher une guerre. Cependant l' pénétra le territoire klingon sans autorisation et réussit à récupérer les 2 officiers. ( ) ; Page 1 - carte stellaire L'Opération récupération incluait une carte stellaire qui permettait de localiser et d'identifier tous les corps célestes du système stellaire klingon qui devait subir l'incursion de Starfleet. Cette carte permettait également de présenter les vaisseaux , et de Starfleet montrant leur approche de l'espace klingon. Une courbe noire permettait d'établir la frontière entre les deux territoires. ( ) ;Page 2 - système de Beta Penthe Puis l'incursion dans le système de Beta Penthe devait se faire avec les vaisseaux , et approchant la planète Rura Penthe en triangulation. Les vaisseaux , et se trouvaient en attente dans le secteur 21166.8. ;Page 3 - goulag de Rura Penthe : Voir aussi: Rura Penthe Une fois en orbite de Rura Penthe, les troupes au sol du Starfleet Tactical Marine Corps devait franchir différents champs magnétiques puis pénétrer le goulag de Rura Penthe pour extraire les 2 officiers prisonniers de la grotte Alla. Coulisses * VF: Il est intéressant de noter que le passage dans le film où le nom de l'opération est prononcé par le colonel West est très difficilement audible. Une impression de bruit parasite par-dessus, comme-ci cela était volontaire. * Cette 4ème page de la carte stellaire fut utilisée dans le film, mais ne fut jamais vue à l'écran la rendant non-canon. Voici sous forme de tableau sa représentation. http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/2739/2.html#000022et ce fut plus tard qu'une meilleure résolution fut donnée par Flare.Solareclipse.net http://flareupload.pleh.net/uploads/293/retrievestvistarshiplist.jpg. Mais ce tableau fut repris dans un okudagramme apparaissant sur une console de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A, avec quelques variantes, comme la non-apparition des officiers commandants et la mission de l'USS Constellation. Ces vaisseaux et les secteurs sont donc canon via cet autre okudagramme. (voir: rapport de déploiement des vaisseaux.) * Beaucoup de noms d'étoiles ou de monde reprenaient le nom de famille du personnel de production ayant travaillé sur le film * La plupart des noms furent facilement lisibles sauf pour ceux sur la partie en bas à gauche * Le Secteur 21166 apparaît également sur une carte stellaire aperçue sur , en 2367: Starfleet Operations - Sector 21166-22079. * Cette carte opérationnelle fut créée par M. Michael Okuda, qui quelques années plus tard élabora les origines et les immatriculations des vaisseaux: ; À TRADUIRE \/ "If I recall correctly, the charts visible on film/video listed only ship names and registry numbers. One can probably glean some class designations from the ship icons in the diagrams. I don't have the original art handy (I think it's archived on Syquest disks, which I don't have the ability to read, even if I could find the disks themselves), but I recall giving the info to Bjo Trimble, and I'm pretty sure she used most of it in her revised Star Trek Concordance. I might note that some of the ship registry numbers came from Greg Jein's interpretation of the starship chart in Commodore Stone's office in (TOS). Other registry numbers came from Franz Joseph's Star Fleet Technical Manual or his Starship blueprints. In still other cases, the ships and/or numbers did not come from either source, but were consistent with some fleet status charts I did elsewhere on the in Star Trek VI. (In other words, there's something that just about everyone will disagree with, but I also hoped that there would be at least something that almost everyone would agree with.) I should also point out that I prepared several charts for the rescue briefing scene, and that not all of them ended up in the final cut of the film. I don't recall which ones were used, or which ones ended up unseen. I do seem to recall that there was at least one chart that had quite a number of registries - mostly, I recall, from FJ's work - that ended up unused." http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/2739/3.html The names listed in the roster of commanding officers, excepting that of Sulu, were all but one those of production staffers who had been working on The Undiscovered Country at the time. On a personal note, Okuda included a Captain D. Tathwell, which was the maiden name of his future wife Denise, who, at the time, was the one not yet working for the live-action franchise. de:Operation Retrieve en:Operation Retrieve nl:Operatie redding catégorie:Evénements